85
Page 84 RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Genelle on Sat May 16, 2015 12:46 AM Quote | ReplyCan we do private replies? Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Sat May 16, 2015 06:38 PM Quote | ReplyEveryone, after ten months investigating 3-BP I have reached the point where I want to take a more activist stance on 3-BP treatment. Scientific investigation can only take us so far. Ordinarily investigational drugs go through years of clinical trials and eventually a regulatory decision can be made. 3-BP is different. 3-BP already appears to be widely used in cancer centers all over the world. We need to think of this more as a problem in advocacy and communicating with mass society. Let's think up some ways to move 3-BP treatment forward. Crowdfunding, a clinical trial for terminal stage cancer patients, political action, protest (Too cool to protest? We could try the rent-a-protest approach!). Maybe we should take our thread on a virtual road trip to different forums all over the world. We could always use internet translators to try and get it right. 3-BP deserves a broader recognition. We still do not have all the answers, though we have enough. Reasonably, those on this thread who have followed the discussion would agree that if they were put in the position of the liver cancer patient or the metastatic melanoma patient that they would want 3-BP. It seems that we have a moral duty to transmit this information to the millions of terminally ill cancer patients worldwide who face this circumstance every year. Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Sat May 16, 2015 07:00 PM Quote | ReplyIs there anyone on the thread who wants to launch a Indiegogo Life crowdfunding campaign to get funding for 3-BP? Others on the thread could help out if you wanted to do so. This could help us get the word out about 3-BP. A thread member with a fairly serious tumor burden and a fair sense of the research knowledge of 3-BP would have considerable online credibility. It would really make others think if someone in such a circumstance would choose 3-BP. Perhaps we could get Dayspring to step up with a discount! Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Sat May 16, 2015 08:34 PM Quote | ReplyMy last post was not clear. Does anyone on the thread need money for 3-BP treatment? You could set an Indiegogo Life campaign to raise funds. Such a campaign would raise the awareness of 3-BP for the reasons mentioned in the post. Quote | Reply